Worlds Collide
by shikasgirl107
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Ty Lee get sucked through a portal that Aang opened while he was meditating. Now they are in the Narutoverse! How will they survive, and will they ever make it back?
1. Chapter 1

uh...hi guys...this is my 3rd(?) story on fanfic...i hopes ya like it...uh...if your here from TDR... this is why i haven't uploaded in a while... sorry... uh...i hope you guys like this story and uh... enjoy...

I OWN NUZING besides the plot to this story...and my oc... ANYWAYS enjoy again :3

* * *

Chapter 1: Going to the New World

*Gaang's POV*

The Gaang was in the Northern Air Temple. They decided to camp out there for the night. Aang was meditating quietly in the corner, Katara and Sokka were making dinner for everyone, Toph was relaxing against Appa, and Zuko was staring at the fire he just made. The only noises were the fire crackling and Momo quietly nibbling on some berries.

"It's way too quiet." Toph said after a few minutes. Sokka sighed.

"I guess it is a little quiet." Katara said. She was finishing up the soup her and her brother made. "Aang come eat." He didn't move. "Aang?"

"Come Twinkle Toes," Toph started, "It's time to eat." He still didn't move. She sighed and stood up. She was about to Earthbend him over to them but Katara stopped her.

"Toph wait!" She said. "He could be in the spirit world." She sighed and sat back down. The all began eating. Katara saved a little of the soup so that Aang could have some later.

Everyone was getting ready to go to sleep when Aang started glowing. At that same time Appa started growling. A cloaked figure came around the corner and stopped in front of him. They pulled back their hood revealing Ty Lee. Everyone got into a fighting stance.

"Wait," She said. "I came here to join you guys. I'm done with letting Azula push me around." Everyone looked at Zuko.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked.

"She's telling the truth." Toph said. Everyone looked at her. "If she was lying her heartbeat and breathing would've sped up, but they're still the same." The Gaang made room for her to sit, still eyeing her suspiciously. Ty Lee looked at the glowing, meditating, Aang.

"What's up with him?" She asked. Everyone shrugged.

After a few hours of talking with Ty Lee and making sure that she could be trusted, everyone went to sleep.

In the morning Aang was still meditating. Ty Lee was the first one to wake up. She walked over to Aang and sat next to him. She stared at him for a while. After five minutes she began to poke him. The others slowly began to wake up. Katara looked over at Aang and saw Ty Lee poking him.

"Stop that!" She yelled. This startled Ty Lee and she accidently knocked over Aang. He started to glow red. "Look what you did!"

"I didn't mean to!" Ty Lee yelled back. The wall behind Aang began to rumble away revealing a huge portal.

"What the heck is that?!" Sokka asked. Aang was sucked into the portal with everyone following shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know i said that i was going to put the couples in this chapter but...It might ruin the ending for you guys... The only one i can tell you is Shika/OC...sorry guys...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fights**

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were at Ichiraku's Ramen.

"I don't see why I have to be here." Sasuke said.

"Me neither." Sakura said.

"I'm not complaining!" Naruto said as he started to chow down on some ramen.

"We're here because I felt like being a nice sensei and treating you to lunch." Kakashi said. Sakura sighed and began to eat her noodles. Sasuke just stared down at his.

Kiba and Shino were at the training grounds, well training when they heard a strange noise. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and over to investigate the sound. Kiba followed after him and Shino stayed. Kiba followed Akamaru's scent until it got mixed with a bunch of strange and unfamiliar scents. He found six people lying unconscious.

"Who are all these people?" Kiba asked himself. He ran back to Shino and told him what he saw. He then ran off to find Kurenai. After a few minutes He returned with his sensei and the Hokage. Kiba led them to the place where the strange people were.

"I've never seen these people in the village before." Tsunade said.

"How do think they got here?" Kurenai asked. She looked around.

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to ask them when they wake up." Tsunade motioned for the hidden Anbu members to take the children to the hospital.

"Where am I?" Aang asked himself. He looked around to see that he was in an unfamiliar room. He didn't remember anything. Just that he was meditating in the Northern Air Temple. He rubbed his head and looked around again. He saw Sokka in the bed across from him. "Sokka!" Sokka didn't budge. Aang sighed and Airbended the blankets off of Sokka. Sokka scratched his stomach and rolled over. Aang sighed again and flipped him out of the bend with Airbending. Sokka sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked. Aang shrugged.

"I don't know." He said.

"What happened?" Zuko asked, sitting up. He rubbed his head and looked around. "Where am I?"

"We don't know." Aang said. He got out of bed and looked around the room.

"I see you're finally awake." A strange voice said. All three of the boys looked towards the door to see a blonde haired woman. There was a woman with black hair standing next to her. She was holding a small pig.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"We would like to ask you the same thing." The blonde woman said.

"Well I'm Aang, the Avatar." Aang said. "That's Zuko, and that's Sokka. Now tell us who you are."

"I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village." Tsunade said. "And this is my assistant, Shizune.

"What's a Hokage?" Sokka asked.

"The Hokage is like the leader of the village. To become a Hokage you must be very skilled." Shizune explained.

"Now would you like to tell us why you are in our village?" Tsunade asked. Sokka and Zuko explained the situation the best they could. Tsunade tapped her chin. "You guys can stay here until you figure out how to get back to your…world. I guess until then you are free to roam around the village and do whatever…" She turned and left. The boys left the strange room and wandered through the hallways. They met up with the girls.

"Did some blonde haired lady talk to you guys too?" Katara asked. Aang nodded. All six of them looked around. "How do you think we get out of here?" They all shrugged.

"I'll show you the way out." Shizune said. They followed her out into the village. The Gaang was about to leave when Shizune stopped them. "Here." She gave them two sets of keys. "Those are to your guys' apartments. They are on the second floor of that building." She pointed across the street to a building. The Gaang walked over and unlocked the doors. The girls went in one and the boys went in another.

Ty Lee, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka were walking around in the village. They got lost and ended up in the training grounds.

"I wonder what this place is used f…" Sokka started. He stopped when he saw two people battling in front of him. There was a boy with brown hair in a ponytail and a girl with long brown hair.

Shikamaru and Natsuki were training with each other. Asuma, Ino, and Choji were watching on the sidelines. Natsuki ran at Shikamaru with a kunai. He dodged it and jumped backwards.

The girl ran at the boy with a knife. He dodged it and jumped backwards.

"Come on Shika!" The girl said. "You're not even trying!"

"I am trying, Nat." The boy said.

"It just looks like you're trying to run away to me."

"Ha, ha, ha…" The one called Shika said with sarcasm. The girl started running towards him again but stopped. She turned her head in Sokka, Ty Lee, Katara, and Zuko's direction.

"Who are you?" She asked. The adult walked over to her and put his hand on her head.

"Don't worry Natsuki," He said. "They're going to be staying in the village for a while." The other girl and boy ran over.

"How do you know that Asuma-sensei?" Natsuki asked. "You were with us this whole time."

"Jonin like me just know these things." Asuma said.

"Nu uh!" The other girl said. "Kakashi poofed over and told him." Asuma rubbed the back of his head.

"Well what are you names?" Natsuki said, turning her attention back to the mini Gaang.

"I'm Sokka and this is Katara, Ty Lee, and Zuko." Sokka said.

"I'm Natsuki, that's Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino." Natsuki said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you two fighting?" Katara asked.

"We were just training." Shikamaru said. They all nodded.

"Well do you guys have any cool jutsu?" Ino asked.

_"Jutsu?" _Katara thought,_ "What's that?"_ Katara opened her mouth to ask her question but was interrupted by Natsuki.

"Well Shika and I have to go… See you guys later." She slipped her hand into Shikamaru's and they walked away. Asuma and Choji also left saying that they were hungry. Ino left shortly after them saying she had to work at the flower shop.

"So what do we do now?" Sokka asked. They three of them shrugged. Just then four people walked into the training grounds. Two of them were almost identical. Same stupid hairstyle, same stupid jumpsuit…

"Guy-sensei, who are these strange people?" The smaller one of the two asked.

"They are special guests who will be staying in the village for a while." The bigger version, Guy said. The other two people looked at the mini Gaang suspiciously.

"I am Rock Lee." The Mini Guy said. "This is Neji and that is TenTen."

"Do you guys know how to fight?" TenTen asked. The mini Gaang nodded.

"Then how about we have a sparring match?" Lee asked.

"Sure…" Sokka said. The others nodded.

"I shall fight you." Lee said pointing to Zuko.

"Why do I get the weird one?" Zuko mumbled to himself.

"I guess I'll fight Neji." Ty Lee said.

"I'll fight TenTen." Katara said.

"What about me?" Sokka asked.

"There's no one left to fight." Katara said. Sokka mumbled under his breath and sat on the sidelines. Katara and Ty Lee joined him as Zuko and Lee got ready to fight. Lee got into his fighting stance.

"Since you are the guest I shall let you go first." Lee said. Zuko shrugged and started punching fireballs at him. Everyone just thought that he was using fire type jutsu. Lee dodged the fireballs and ran up to Zuko. He swung at him and Zuko barely dodged.

_"This guy is pretty fast…" _Zuko thought, dodging another punch. He tried to knee Lee in his gut but he was too fast. Lee kicked Zuko and he flew backwards. Zuko picked himself back up and shot more fireballs at him.

"You can do it Zuko!" Sokka cheered. Zuko blasted more fireballs out of his fists and ran up to Lee. He started throwing punches at Lee but he kept dodging them. Lee finished Zuko off and ran around cheering. "I thought you could do it…"

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled. He slumped back over to the sidelines so that Neji and Ty Lee could have their fight. Neji and Ty Lee got into their fighting positions. They started slowly circling each other. At the same time both suddenly took jab at the other, both narrowly dodging.

"Whoa, they almost have the same fighting style!" TenTen pointed out. They started jabbing at each other again. They hit each other in the left arm, instantly disabling it. Both looked surprised, but only for a second. They disabled their right arms also.

"So… is it a tie?" Sokka asked. Neji didn't look very happy about it.

"Looks like it." Ty Lee said. She shrugged and walked to the side lines and nursed her disabled arms. Katara and TenTen stepped onto the field. TenTen pulled out two scrolls and Katara took the cork off of her water skin. TenTen jumped into the air and the scroll wound around her. Weapons started spitting out of it and at Katara. Katara used the water from her water skin to deflect the weapons. _Where are they coming from?_ She thought. TenTen landed on the ground near a small pond. _My turn_. Katara bended the water from the pond onto TenTen and froze it around her.

"YAY KATARA!" Sokka cheered. Katara released TenTen and walked to her brother.

"Good fight..." TenTen said. She couldn't understand how Katara moved the water without using hand signs….then froze it instantly. Katara was thinking the same out TenTen. How did she make all of the weapons appear? Was it an illusion to throw her off?

"Well that was a youthful sparring match." Guy said. Everyone had forgotten he was there until he spoke. They all looked at him. "Unfortunately we don't have any more free time on our hands. That sparring match took all of our training time and we have a mission to go on. We'll see you all later." He waved his fingers and the young teens followed him.

"So what do we do now?" Sokka asked.

"You've already asked that today…." Ty lee said. Sokka just shrugged and they wandered back to their apartment. Zuko hasn't said a word since his defeat. He just stared angrily at the ground as he walked.

"You know what's weird?" Sokka asked.

"Almost everything about his world?" Zuko said. He was still steaming over his defeat by the goofy boy. Sokka shook his head.

"When we were in the hospital…and when we explained our situation to the Hokage… she didn't once ask what the Avatar was." But no one was listening to him. They stepped into their respective apartments.


End file.
